Change of Hands
by StarPhyre
Summary: With Sam leaping, a new project director is announced to run PQL. Al fears the worse.


Change of Hands  
  
by StarPhyre  
  
  
  
  
  
The usual, obligatory not mine, don't own 'em, QL and characters belong to Universal, Donald, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat at his desk in the administration wing of the Project. He had just ran his report of Sam's latest leap to the newest staff Admiral. As he watched her leave, he felt the guilt set in once more. He really botched things up this time. And more than ever, it wasn't only for him. Sam would suffer from his actions. Not that Sam hadn't in the past. But those times, it was Sam's choice. This time, his friend had no choice.  
  
Shortly after Sam's initial leap, things were taken out of Al's hands. Until the future of the Project was determined, Gooshie was designated as temporary Project Director. Weitzman was placed as temporary government liaison. Al was just another hired hand. He was designated as experiment observer only because no one else had the ability to contact Sam. Al's only job was lending support to his friend and hoping his reports on the leaps helped the decision to continue the Project.  
  
At least he succeeded in that. The Project would continue for a year at least. But he still failed Sam. Admiral Gloria Stanley was sent a few days earlier as Official Military Liaison. That matter was taken out of Al's hands. Another filled up his old position. Everyone especially those with Al from the beginning felt his lose. They also held their breaths, not looking forward to the appointment of the new Project Director.  
  
It was determined while Gooshie was a brilliant programmer, he was unable to permanently head and run the Project. Al's last card was taken away.  
  
His secretary entered the office with an official looking while envelope. "This just arrived from Washington, sir," she stated.  
  
He held out his hand in resignation. "Thank you, Deanna." The time had come, the moment he was dreading. Sam's Project was going to be handed over to a stranger. He felt the tears well up behind his eyes. He managed to hold them at bay, to be released later that day when he was alone. He felt so bad, he did not bother to check out his very attractive secretary.  
  
As she walked out, Al stared at the envelope with trembling hands. He didn't want to open it. As long as he didn't read the letter, he still had some say in the matters.  
  
He wished he could have a drink or two, but he had stopped drinking for Sam's sake. Sam didn't need him drunk. Sam needed him sober and clearheaded, as Al was the only one of the two who knew the technicals behind what Sam was caught in. Calavicci was the only person remaining at the Project who was there from day one. While he was unable to personally work everything on the Project, he was the only person who had an inkling of everything behind the Project. And he was the only one left who knew things about Ziggy that no one else knew. With that responsibility, plus the task of getting Sam through the leaps until they could find a way to bring him home, Al no longer had the luxury of overindulging. In fact, he chose not to drink at all any longer.  
  
At least he was assured he would still remain on the Project as Observer. He had proved himself worthy of some use. Once he sobered up, he even started to take on Sam's end of work.  
  
He gazed over to the other desk in the office, at the neat piles of assorted data disks and hard copy. Al felt the easier the new Project Director settled in, the better for all involved. The best approach to that was to have loose ends tied up and everything in order.  
  
Deanna buzzed him. "Admiral, Gooshie would like to see you."  
  
Maybe it's best not to be alone when I open this. And since Gooshie would be the new Director's right hand man, it's only right.  
  
"Send him in," Al replied.  
  
Al leaned back in his seat, enjoying his last moments of relaxing in the office. Once the word was given, he was sure he would have to re-locate. The new Director wasn't Sam. He wouldn't want a bumbling fool to share his office with him. Only because of their friendship did Sam and Al combine their offices into one. The envelope was settled on the desk before him. He looked up as Gooshie entered.  
  
"Admiral," Gooshie stated in an unusually subdued voice.  
  
"Yes, Gooshie?"  
  
"Well... I, uh... I heard you just received the word, sir."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Ziggy."  
  
"Ziggy?" Al stared over to the compact terminal in the corner of the office. "Ziggy," he hissed towards the console, "you... Ah, what the hell. Never mind. I think it's best you're here for this moment." He held up the envelope, posed to open it.  
  
"Admiral." Gooshie stopped him by grabbing his hand.  
  
Startled, Al looked up. "What?"  
  
"I just want to say I think it's unfair. It was Sam's and your Project.  
  
Al nodded. "Thanks, Gooshie. But for all our sakes, please make the best effort in working peacefully with him...or her. You don't have to be buddies. Just make sure we can do whatever it takes to keep Sam going until we can get him home. Hopefully after that, Sam would be back where he belongs and we won't have to deal with another Project Director."  
  
Gooshie nodded. "In that light, maybe you could be given your old position back, and things could be as they once were."  
  
"That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Al replied, actually finding a small smile for a moment.  
  
Together, they took a deep breath, then Al opened the envelope. Silently, he read the letter; after a few moments his eyes opened wide with shock.  
  
"Wha...?!"  
  
"What is it, Admiral?" Gooshie anxiously asked, trying to peer over the Admiral's shoulder.  
  
Al started to read aloud. "In review of recent work and past accomplishments, it is realized there is only one person who has the skill and knowledge required to successfully run Project Quantum Leap to its fullest potential. It is hereby stated, that Admiral Albert Frances Calavicci, PhD assume position of Project Director upon receipt of this notice." With wide, dazed eyes, Al slowly glanced up to Gooshie, their eyes meeting. Gooshie's eyes looked just as stunned. A wide smile started to spread across both men's faces as the fact sank in.  
  
Gooshie!!!" Al exclaimed.  
  
Gooshie's smile became wider. "Wonderful! That means I don't have to be nice to my new supervisor," he quipped.  
  
Al shot him a dirty look, before his face broke into a grin again.  
  
"I believe congratulations are in order, Admiral." Gooshie extended his hand towards Al.  
  
"Thanks, Gooshie." Al shook his head in amazement, as he grasped Gooshie's hand. A rare moment in the Project's history. Instead of shaking hands, their hands tightened their grip, just holding on. Both men were aware of the new hope the news bought.  
  
"I can't believe this," Al softly stated, still overcome with his emotions. "They actually decided to take a chance and pick me?"  
  
"A very wise choice, if you ask me, sir. And definitely in Doctor Beckett's best intentions. And, I think Doctor Beckett wouldn't want it any other way if he's unable to hold the position himself."  
  
"It sure is in Sam's best intentions, Gooshie. He's told me enough time that as long as it is in my hands, if anything should happen to him, he wanted me to run the show. Now it's official. And I'm going to do my damnedest to continue it to be in his best intentions." He buzzed his secretary. "Deanna, notify Admiral Stanley that she has an announcement to make, then put me on Project wide communication."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Well, Gooshie. It's time to gather the staff and introduce them to the Project's new Director."  
  
Gooshie held out his hand again and Al grasped it, this time in a firm handshake.  
  
"Welcome to Project Quantum Leap, Mr. New Project Director," Gooshie beamed.  
  
Al laughed, still not believing his luck.  
  
  
  
the end  
  
  
  
12/92 


End file.
